La chica de ayer
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: Arthur e Isabel son amigos de la infancia. Partiendo de este comienzo, encontramos tres historias situadas en tres periodos distintos de la música mundial. El Londres de los 60. El Madrid de los 80 y la Europa del 2000. Cada uno con sus modas y su sociedad.


_**Ésto es otra cosa que tenía pendiente desde hace tiempo. Supuestamente debería de haberlo subido el 25, pero ese día me fue completamente imposible. Por ello, lo traigo hoy.**_

_**Es mi primer intento de Spuk, pero tengo que decir que afortunadamente no va a ser el último. Me ha gustado mucho indagar en esta bella pareja tanto como para dejarla abandonada. Aunque solo decir que esta historia va a tener 150 capítulos. Aunque van a estar dividos en bloques de 50 capítulos (Años 1960, 1980 y 2000, por supuesto tiene que ver con la música). Cada parte representan a unos Arthur e Isabel distinto a los de la etapa anterior, es decir, las partes "no guardan relación" entre sí.**_

_**También participo en el reto con otra historia, pero esa lo más seguro es que la suba mañana. Esta estaba pasada ya al ordenador, mientras que la otra sigue en libreta.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Himaruya.**_

_**La historia se la dedico a Kalrathia. Quien ha encendido la mecha para que empiece a escribir SpUk. Lo de la mecha va con segundas ene.**_

_**Disfrutad de la lectura.**_

* * *

Parte I: Años 60.

**INFANCIA**  
**1-Monstruo**  
Va de la mano de su madre, a pesar de que hace años que aprendió a caminar sin caerse y simplemente va a casa de su vecino. Lleva una mochila con dibujos de animales que le pesa más que de costumbre, por llevar más ropa que en otras ocasiones. Tras muchos intentos por darle un peinado adecuado, cosa que la niña no se dejaba hacer, la madre de la criatura optó por hacerle la habitual coleta.

Isabel Fernández Carriedo tenía sólo siete años y se iba a quedar a dormir, por primera vez en su vida, en casa ajena que no fuera de su familia, y por supuesto, sin su madre, como los niños grandes. Pero por como su madre la había vestido, con la ropa de los domingos en los que iban a misa, y por la bolsa que llevaba la mujer, con una caja de bombones para "quedar bien" en palabras de su madre, Isabel pensaba que se iba a la guerra, expresión que soy utilizar su abuela y que ahora ella utiliza para todo: "¿Dónde está la agenda con los deberes que te ha mandado la tutora, Isabel?" "Se fue a la guerra".

Sus padres tenían que salir del país y volver al país del que provienen, España, por asuntos relacionados con esa mencionada abuela, y no se pueden llevar a la cría porque tiene que ir a clase, otro motivo más por el que su mochila pesa tanto. Es por eso que hablaron con sus vecinos, los señores Kirkland, quienes, a parte de cuatro hijos mayores que ya iban a la escuela superior, tienen un hijo que va a la misma clase que la española, Arthur, quienes aceptaron, encantados, en acoger a la española por esos días.

Isabel no es que sea muy amiga de Arthur, van juntos a clase y es quien le ha ayudado a perfeccionar su inglés, pero porque era el único niño que conocía en clase, ahora que la niña tiene más conocimientos, tiene un grupito de amigas y Arthur... Arthur sigue siendo el chaval con el que se vuelve a casa todos los días. Aunque también es el único que no le permite jugar con sus dinosaurios porque dice que es una niña y las niñas no juegan a eso.

Pero no le dice nada a su madre cuando le propone quedarse a dormir en casa del inglés, porque la simple idea de dormir fuera de su casa ya le gusta.

A las tres menos cuarto su madre estaba llamando al timbre de la casa de la familia Kirkland. Hubiera sido antes, si la pequeña no se hubiera entretenido con el gato del vecino. La señora Kirkland fue quien abrió la puerta con una sonrisa para luego indicarle a la niña que su hijo se encontraba en su cuarto.

Isabel salió corriendo y subió por las escaleras del hogar hasta llegar al cuarto del hijo pequeño de los Kirkland, sin embargo allí no había nadie. Observó la habitación, siempre perfectamente ordenada, y curioseó los libros de la estantería. Varios de aquellos libros los había leído cuando había llegado, con cuatro años, al país británico para hacerse a aquella lengua que cada palabra se decía de una forma diferente, aquel idioma inventado de diferentes lenguas.

Cogió uno de los volúmenes más gruesos y se sentó en la cama. Al parecer ahora Arthur estaba interesado en una saga que trataba sobre un Sherlock Holmes en miniatura que resolvía casos con su grupo de amigos.

Estaba llegando al nudo del libro, cuando la voz infantil del dueño tanto del cuento como del dormitorio, hizo acto de presencia.

—Así que te da miedo el monstruo de debajo de la cama.

Isabel alzó la cabeza para mirar al niño, un par de centímetros más bajito que ella, con el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado y un tono verde de ojos más claro que los de ella.

—No es cierto. —Isabel enrojeció violentamente al decir aquella mentira. Además de que era incapaz de decir mentiras por mucho que hubiera intentando sonar decidida

—Tu madre se lo está diciendo a la mía en el salón. —No le hacía falta más para desenmascarar a la joven, quien metió la nariz dentro del libro que se estaba leyendo, intentando ignorarle. —En mi cuarto no hay monstruos. —Le aseguró el niño abriendo la ventana de la habitación. Fuera hacía un buen día.

—¿Tú que sabes? —Acabó cerrando el libro y mirando al chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba adoptando una postura de indio encima de la cama.

A Arthur no se le escapó que no se quitó los zapatos para hacer eso, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento.

—Mi madre los echó. —Respondió con tranquilidad

—¿Y le podrías decir que echara al monstruo de mi cuarto?

—Solo si quitas los zapatos de mi cama.


End file.
